Natalia, Princess of Akahana
by Winxcat
Summary: There was another Winx. Her history was blotted out. Now it's her turn to share her life with the Winx. Rated T cuz I'm Paranoid. Sounds a lot better than this.


_**Welcome to Magix!**_

I walked into Alfea and flipped my green hair back. The school was beautiful, but a little too pink for my taste. I walked up to the scary looking lady with tiny glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Name?" she asked not looking up from the clipboard in from of her.

"Natalia, Princess of Akahana," I replied. She checked my name off and I went to collect my schedule. Up in one of the windows, I could see a few teachers looking down at all the new arrivals. So many girls of different races and realms surrounded me.

_I hope my roommate isn't a snob, I thought. _The scary looking lady, whom I will now call Ms. G, had us all line up.

"This school will be your home for the next three years. But, this home can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based on discipline. Disregard these rules and I will personally escort you to the front gate," Ms. G said nastily. "This is not a magician school. You're not here to learn hocus pocus. Consequently, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place where you may display your powers is in your classroom, under teacher supervision. Is that clear Princess Stella?" she went on and pointed to some blonde chick. She went on to accuse the poor girl of blowing up a lab. Eyes turned to the blonde and mouths dropped open. I didn't really see the need for it so I just stared.

I looked behind me, breathing a sigh of relief. Ms. F, the headmistress was a close family friend of my parents. She gave me a slight nod and turned to address the student body. Three other teachers walked with her. A gray-haired stuck up looking woman, a short cool elf dude and a cute pointy eared guy followed Ms. F.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope you'll excuse me," Ms. F said. I didn't bother to listen to the rest, but I got the major points. She led us inside the school. There were many gasps of awe, which included mine. I set off down the halls to find my room.

On the door of my room were the names of five other girls. _Stella, Flora, Veranda, Natalia, Tecna and Musa, _I read them in my mind. I pushed open the door to our room lounge. There was a bathroom door and three bedroom doors. The Stella chick had one for herself, Musa and Tecna shared and I was with Veranda and Flora. I pushed open the door to find another girl. She had long brown hair, native skin and green eyes. She sported a yellow midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, and a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. She turned as I entered.

"Hi," she gave a warm smile. "You must be…Veranda? Or Natalia?" she said unsure.

"I'm Natalia."

"Flora, Fairy of Nature."

"Weaponry," I smiled and threw suitcase on the bed in the section next to Flora's. Her section had plants everywhere, some I've never even seen.

Flora and I talked for a bit while we were packing. She lived in Linphea, which was a forest type planet, so it made sense. There was a pop of light that illuminated the room. When the light cleared, my precious fur and feather balls had appeared.

"Sorry we're late Natalia!" said Mint. Flora looked on eyes wide.

"Oh! Flora, these are my pets," I said. "Mint," I pointed to my favorite black she-cat with jade eyes, "Finch," I motioned to the white quiet looking she-cat with startling blue eyes, "And Scar," I picked up my only male harpy and stroked his tawny feathers. "They talk," I sighed. "Guys, this is Flora, my new roommate."

"It's nice to meet you!" Flora said waving, after a bit of shock.

We talked some more, until another girl walked in. She had long red hair, cyan eyes and a short-ish figure. She stepped on Flora's plant' root, which…I mean who, let out a glass-breaking scream. She apologized to the plant but Flora got up to say sorry for leaving the plant lying around. I sighed in frustration as Flora left in the middle of our Harry Potter conversation. She was a Hufflepuff, ironically. I listened in on their conversation while I resumed packing, and then introduced myself to her. She was obviously Veranda, but I still felt the need.

The same blonde chick that Ms. G said blew up the lap walked in, with a bunny. The bunny ran to Veranda. Blonde walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Stella!" aka the one who had the room to herself.

"Hi! Natalia," we exchanged info while Flora chatted with Veranda.

Veranda backed out of the room a bit and bumped into a girl who started to praise Callisto, where Veranda was from. She had purple hair in a boy cut and introduced herself as Tecna. Stella said her name and Tecna recognized her as the girl who blew up the lab.

"Hey, I've heard about you," Tecna stated.

"Me too," said a girl with short black pigtails from the door. "I'm Musa. By the way, before you blow up your room, give us time to duck and cover. Okay?" she smiled. I chuckled with the girls.

"Oh, it was just an accident if you really want to know," Stella folded her arms and turned away.

"An accident that got you expelled?" Tecna asked matter-of-factly. "How'd you manage to get re-admitted?"

"Well the truth is, they couldn't do without someone as gorgeous as me." I burst out laughing with Musa. I was glad she wasn't my roommate, but I was going to like Stella. A scream came from Flora's section. A plant was holding up the rabbit, Kiko, by his leg. Flora scolded her plant, but Veranda assured her it was Kiko's fault. Flora grew some magical carrots for Kiko and walked back to the group.

"Speaking of food," Stella began and I knew this was going to be bad, "what do you say we eat out tonight? It'll be our way of celebrating the new school year."

"Great idea, that'll give us a chance to get to know one another better," Flora smiled.

"Anyone for pizza?" Veranda asked.

We all grew confused. "What's pizza?" Musa asked what we were thinking.

"It's the…uh…national dish of Callisto."

While we walked through the halls, I caught a flash of green and white, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

We took a hover bus to Magix City. Veranda had never seen Magix City before, so we surprised her by hiding her eyes and revealing the city after we got out of the bus. She was a bit disappointed, but got over it after a while. We walked past a glasses shop, where there was an ugly looking ogre inside. I ignored it and kept walking.

We just finished eating a delightful dinner of noodles and shrimp, a dish of Akahana, while Veranda complained that her phone wasn't working. Tecna tried to fix it but it couldn't work because of its late model, so Veranda went to a public phone to make her call. I re-started our Harry Potter conversation with Flora as we made our way to a dried up fountain to wait for Veranda.

Veranda was taking too long by now, so we decided to go look for her. We spent some time, but we saw flashes of light in an alley. So we went to investigate. There was Veranda, and three witches and the ugly ogre from the glasses store.

"Leave her alone!" Stella shouted. "Take us on instead!"

"Pathetic," the white haired witch said. "Knut! They're all yours. Have fun!" The ogre shouted and bellowed then charged towards us. We all jumped out of the way in time. In mid-air, I decided it was a good time to transform. There was a flash of light and I looked down at myself. My usual fairy attire was on. It consisted of long feathery dark green wings, a dress, with a corset covered in feathers on the top and a flowy bottom, dark green ankle boots feathery finger-less gloves. I looked around to see the other girls transformed and Knut's eyes widen.

"Now it's our turn you animal," Stella said. The witches gave out satisfied laughs. Then the one with the puffy hair spoke.

"She's the girl with the scepter!" she pointed at Stella.

We combined our powers.

"Static Sphere!" Tecna shouted and made an electronic sphere around Knut.

"Blade Harmony!" I cried, sending mini-blades to the edge of the sphere, cutting him.

Musa created a sonic blast, which deafened him. We dissolved our magic and Flora created a vine that wrapped around him and spun him around and threw him somewhere that we never found out.

"Ugh! What a blockhead!" white hair sighed. She sent blades of ice. Tecna created a shield and I sent more of my mini-blades at them, which she turned into ice and crushed. Puffy hair sent a bolt of electricity that dissolved the shield and threw us back. I rubbed my head, which had hit the concrete. White hair got ready to attack, but Stella pulled off her ring and turned it into a weird looking scepter. "Solaria!" she shouted. She caught the stick and flashed us, with Veranda, away before white hair attacked. I was starting to suspect something about Veranda, but left my suspicions bay.

"Bloom! Are you alright?" Stella asked Veranda, warming her up with her powers. _Bloom?_ "You know Bloom, for an earthling, you do really well!" _Earthling? _

"Stella? Is there anything we should know about Bloom of Earth?" I asked her.

On the bus back to Alfea, Stella told us about Bloom and what happened on earth. I sighed at the story and walked with Flora off of the bus.

"The coast is clear!" Stella shouted and whispered at the same time. We started walking forward when a bright light shone on us.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? " Ms. G asked us and she walked our way with Ms. F.

"Young ladies we were worried sick. Go it bed immediately and we'll discuss the rules again tomorrow." Ms. F said.

"Not so fast 'Princess Veranda'" Ms. G stopped Bloom. "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

Bloom explained her story and situation. In the end, Ms. F let her stay.

"Go to bed, and don't make any more noise," Ms. F said.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her. Flora chuckled and I looped my arm with hers and we walked up to our dorm.

We were all in our pajamas with only a lamp light on. We all decided to camp in our room tonight. Stella had a tiny makeshift bed and Musa and Tecna rolled out sleeping bags.

"Who?" Flora and I echoed.

"The Winx! If we're going to be a group, we might as well have a name!" Bloom stated.

"It's not a bad idea. A name is good for quick reference." Tecna said.

"It's true! But we could be called something like…The Super Six or uh…The Stella Five or…I've got it! The Airy Fairies!" Stella squealed.

"The what?"

"It's short, sweet and it rhymes. He he!"

"I vote for Winx!" Flora shouted. We all echoed, "Me too."

"Perfect!" Bloom smiled. "Because I've already come up with a logo. Simple yet catchy!" she pulled a piece of paper out of a drawer. Winx was written on it, the x was fairy wings and there was a diamond above the I. Kiko gave it thumbs up, Mint and Finch meowed in approval and Scar squawked.

"But what does Winx mean?"

"Nothing, just Winx!" Bloom laughed and crossed her fingers.

I smiled leaning on Flora's back, while she did her toes in a pink color. I was feeling pretty optimistic about these girls. I was happy they were my roommates.


End file.
